voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaruldom, Act I
Following the events outlined in the Dawn of a New Fallnavor, Part II, the nation of Krolesk, was left leaderless and in some regards, at the mercy of Skythion interests. Skythion emissaries arrived in Krolesk's capitol and met with senators, city leaders, and persons of interest who had convened to discuss the reorganization of Krolesk's government. These emissaries professed the mission of preventing a civil war, and the international community grudgingly allowed it to transpire. Marcus Dravo From the perspective of Marcus Dravo; Things seemed stiff. Senators babbled on about protecting Krolesk's international reputation. Some argued the integrity of Krolesk must be upheld, and that all that is needed is only a mere election of a new consul. Others argued for appointing a chancellor, as if that never backfired before. One or two suggested a return to monarchy. A few argued for a republican form of government, but that was met with swift backlash such as "what if we should be attacked? A republic would debate too much. We'd need swift action in response, not a public forum of discussion!" A few senators looked to me, and I simply nodded and resumed my listening. "We must reunite Jaruldom, and seek union with Skylyn!" ''Senator Jorvan Navor stated. I perked up, and listened more intently to his rambling. "''We must reunite Jaruldom, to the best we can manage. While it can be said, we may not be as great as we once were... We can still try to salvage relations and seek reunion with our strongest province, Skylyn. Out of all our ex-provinces, they were always the most faithful and possessing reasoned leadership." I personally do not believe the Dravii would appreciate these sympathies, not even Skylyn's faux senate would take this matter seriously, I'm sure of it. "We must petition the Dravii at once, and the new Lord Patriarch. We must likewise, petition the old Lord Patriarch and ask for his blessing in this endeavor. I believe we can reunite with Skylyn, in a new way. A way which will ensure Krolesk'Kan interests are satisfied, as well as Skylyn's!" Jorvan exclaimed. "Reunite with Skylyn? But why? We're barely maintaining our hold on Kal'Kan as we speak. Skylyn practically just took over. You would have us toss our neigh seven-hundred year history down the drain and admit unconditional defeat to... Not even enemies, but our previous subjects? Are you mad?!" Exclaimed Lord Seidrik Hargen. Which, that's a peculiar statement coming from Seidrik Hargen, come to think of it. I served with Seidrik Hargen in the Tenth Guard, he was a staunch Dravinist. He believed wholeheartedly in the Dravii-Method. I don't think I know of a more hardliner Dravinist, except of course, actual Dravii. I only hope he's sticking to the key points of the script... "We simply can not hand the reigns of power to Skylyn. We must elect a new consul, and resume business as was previously established. This entire affair is making the whole of the world look at us greedily, eyeing our possessions. I, Lord Seidrik Hargen, officially declare that I will run for Consul." Seidrik said, to a mixed response. Rovenik Varzus, Krolesk's previous Prime Minister prior to the consulship of Ostavious Dravicus, was in the audience and spoke up; "I support Lord Seidrik's bid for Consul." '' A number of senators swiftly followed Rovenik Varzus' proclamation. I can not say for sure whether or not these senators knew Rovenik Varzus officially retired from politics or not, I don't think they even questioned the fact he officially retired from politics some years back and his very being here is questionable. Such is the joy of mobs, easily manipulated. "''I object." Exclaimed Kris Traddon, a strange senator from some mountains in the north of Krolesk. Nobody really knew why the he was there. Lord Seidrik looked to Kris and asked, "On what grounds?" To which Kris replied, "Krolesk should be a republic! Composed of smaller governmental districts which manage their own affairs, and appoint senators to partake in the national government. It should not remain this... Aristocratic abomination it currently is!" Some senators nodded in agreement with Kris Traddon's statement. Lord Seidrik Hargen looked round, and then spoke. "Well, if you would like to object then... You're more than welcome to object and seek to enact these changes, should you become Consul." He smiled as he said this, knowing full well, as I think everyone in the room did, that Kris Troddon was a nobody and no one wanted a nobody to be Consul. Evryn Drako walked over and sat down next to me, and he remarked; "It seems according to plan." I smiled and nodded in response. "It does." I remarked. Some other senators made bids soon after for consulship, but they made rather dull arguments. Some proclaimed they would lower taxes, or end warmongering, or whatever. None of it struck any interest to me, and the silent response they received spoke volumes about what the Senators thought. Fewer and fewer rose to speak, and more eyes turned to I and Evryn. I arose, and walked down to the podium midst all these fine folk. "Gentlemen of Krolesk, I would thank you all again for allowing myself and Emissary-Captain Evryn Drako to be present for this gathering, and for allowing us to be mediators midst all of this. Unless we have misjudged, it would seem to us that the Senate of Krolesk is more inclined to elect a new Consul rather than perform a restructure of the government. This is a thing which the Senate of Skylyn hoped dearly for, as it would mean Krolesk would retain its stability and remain a worthy power in the North! Rejoice!" "Let us now begin a vote. We shall vote by show of hands, as this is the proper custom of tradition of our peoples. All those favoring Llysvern Arshoa." I counted the hands I saw, as did Evryn. I wrote down what I saw on a slip of paper. "All those in favor of Esseri Karr'Sok." I again counted the hands I saw. Evryn did likewise. "Those in favor of Roa Navor." I spent a few minutes counting, making sure I had the right number, and wrote that down as well. "Those in favor of Lord Seidrik Hargen." ''I counted several times to make sure I had it right, I noticed Evryn expressed some doubt with his initial count so he recounted. "''Wonderful, wonderful. Thank you all. I must discuss my count with Emissary-Captain Evryn Drako, and the neutral parties present. I hope to relieve the suspense of this matter swiftly!" ''I said. The neutral parties, myself and Evryn made our way off to a side-room to discuss what we counted. Right off the bat we established it was between Lord Seidrik and Roa Navor. Myself and Evryn had counts favoring Seidrik, whilst the neutral parties seemed to favor Roa Navor. It was, without a doubt, a close vote. I nodded to Evryn, and announced, "''I must go and find something to drink. All this talking has made me dreadfully thirsty. I'll be back soon." Then I left the room. On my way out of the room, I signaled some Krolesk'Kan guards nearby and they quickly made their way toward the room. Oh how I will dearly miss Evryn. I made my way back to the main chamber which all the fine senators of Krolesk were gathered, and found my way to the podium. As I approached the podium, the room grew eerily silent. I cleared my throat and announced, "The votes have been discussed in detail... I am pleased to announce, myself and Evryn, along with the neutral observers are all in agreement. Lord Seidrik Hargen is the rightfully elected Consul of Krolesk." '' The room erupted into a mix of cheers, and jeers. The jeers were soon drowned out, and the power of democracy reigned supreme, or should I say, the joy of mobs reigned supreme once more. Lord Seidrik Hargen arose and made his way to the podium, we shook hands and exchanged sly smiles. "''Thank you, thank you all. As consul-elect, I thank you all." A guardsmen approached, the same one I signaled earlier as it so happened. He cautiously approached Lord Seidrik and got his attention, and whispered in his ear. The crowd grew silent. Lord Seidrik expressed a look of horror, and exclaimed aloud: "I regretfully must, as my first act as Consul-elect, order the detainment of every Senator in this room. A conspiracy has unfolded! The Emissary-Captain of Skylyn, Evryn Drako, was murdered only moments ago, by rogue conspirators believed to be connected to some Senator within this room!" Senators began objecting immediately, some cried that they rescind their vote. However, none of this shouting mattered to the Dravii'n guards rushing into the chamber, detaining senators. Funny how force seems to possess more authority than mere shouting. Soon, silence fell, as most Senators were gagged and restrained. Consul-Elect Seidrik Hargen then announced; "I regret that this action had to be taken, but I can not afford to have conspirators and traitors in my midst as Consul. As soon as we investigate this matter thoroughly and find our traitor, I promise that I will restore all of you whom are innocent, to your lawful posts as Senators." ''As he concluded, the Dravii'n guard marched the Senators off. Rovenik Varzus was left unharmed, and he came over to me and Seidrik. He said, "''Thus is politics. Long live Consul Seidrik Hargen." He said with a sly smile, knowing full well what just happened. Esoteric Ramblings From the Perspective of Marcus Dravo; I sat across from Consul-elect Seidrik Hargen. Rovenik Varzus sat next to me. A few guardsmen stood outside the room, and for the most part the night proved to be quiet, besides of course, the whole ordeal in the Senate chambers. "I should say, a due thanks to you Marcus. Had you not of suggested involving Rovenik, I dare not think how things would've unfolded." Seidrik Hargen commented. Rovenik nodded and added; "Yes. I concur Marcus, marvelous Dravosian politics there. So this kicks off the second protocol of the '''Third Doctrine Manifesto'?" I nodded and replied, "''Yes, it does. Which means we need to proceed cautiously, as our efforts will undeniably have repurcussions. So long as we manage them on te surface and prevent them from digging deeper into what is transpiring, then the second protocol should be fulfilled swiftly." It was at that moment, Seidrik Hargen looked across the room, as if to look toward someone. I and Rovneik followed suit, and there stood a robed man. Archaic symbols adorned his robe, the robe itself was scarlet in color, with ancient Jarulian symbolism emblazoned on the chest. He spoke; "Who then, now leads Krolesk?" "It would be I, the rightfully elected Consul." Seidrik Hargen spoke. The robed man look him over for a moment, then spoke again; "So it is. I care little by what deceptions you've arisen to power. The matter at hand is crucial and time can't be spared. I am Magyir, Ursus Kerik, Praetor of the Tribunal of Krolesk. I seek council with you, self-proclaimed leader." Seidrik Hargen raised an eyebrow and replied, "So the Tribunal still lives? What is it you desire my council on, Praetor?" Ursus Kerik stood silent for a moment, then spoke; "There is a conspiracy in the shadows. Void Lurkers are uniting, and by our own doctrine we must beseech you to give your spoken word, that we may intervene and get to the bottom of it, to learn what devilry they are performing." Seidrik nodded, and brushed his chin. He replied, "You simply desire that I give you permission to act?" Ursus Kerik nodded. "So be it, you have my blessing to intervene. But you must report your findings to me." Seidrik said. "So be it. The Tribunal shall delve into this matter, and you shall be informed of our findings." Ursus Kerik said, before appearing to fade out of existence. "Marcus, what do the Dravii know of the Tribunal?" Seidrik said, looking to me. "I can't say for sure. They always fascinated me, but the Dravii never did compile a sufficent dossier on them, let alone discern their true standing regarding politics. Inqueries into Morad Ardmosi's actions failed to even reveal much about them. We don't even know their founding document, that which Morad Ardmosi had given them initially. They are one of the few wild cards that managed to evade every Dravii'n attempt to understand them." I said. Seidrik then looked at Rovenik, and then addressed both I and Rovenik; "Gentlemen. I am curious what the mage meant, but I also know we have much work to be done to secure compliance. Rovenik, I want you to bolster support for the new administration, you have my blessing to do whatever you deem necessary. Marcus, I want you to return to the Citadel and find out everything you can about the Tribunal of Krolesk, and if there's any legitimacy to the supposed Lurker devilry the mage spoke of." With that, Seidrik nodded and bid us both farewell. Ekklesia, I From the Perspective of James Navor II Magyr, Ursus Kerik sat opposite me. The mildly insane Dracus-Ux sat to my right, the misled youth Erk sat to my left; To the left of Ursus Kerik sat Praetor Nocturnus, Zyklan Kek, and to the right of Ursus sat Magyr, Vysil Mythrandis. "Before we begin, I would ask the Praetor Nocturnus, and my fellow Magyr to recognize Navor, and Erk as temporary equals for the sake of this discourse." ''Magyr, Ursus Kerik said. Praetor Nocturnus nodded. "''Wonderful. Erk, Navor, both of you are here today because the Tribunal is no longer mused by the happenings in Krolesk. As per our mandate, as given by Morad Ardmosi, we are to intervene in Krolesk'kan politics if we should believe the Dravii have seized power. Both of you were here to serve as our... Emissaries, if you will. Navor, you will be taught the use of Magyricism, an esoteric magic -- it's practically a philosophy, but with magical implications. Erk, you will be taught the use of Telegyricism -- It is a method of teleporting, similar to that the Ender-creatures use, but you can take passengers with you. Together, you two will serve as a team, and execise our will." ''Magyr Ursus Kerik said, with emphasis given to the last statement. "''Except... Why us? What can an old man and a young rabblerouser accomplish for such an organization?" I asked. Dracus-Ux looked to me and spoke, "Mockery. We're mocking you, your folk, Krolesk, the Voldranians, quite simply everything that has annoyed us. It's passive-aggressive and humorous to us. It's also required that we do something, by our own law." Magyr, Vysil Mythrandis spoke, "That is... Not accurate. It is because you Navor, know the intricate nature of politics. Whilst Erk is youthful and can assist you in any fashion you require. Also since he is youthful, he can better learn Telegyricism. Also since you are both officially dead, your reappearence alone will cause enough of a commotion, hopefully people will understand the Tribunal is in fact real and a force to be reckoned with." Magyr, Ursus Kerik spoke, "Vysil put it best. You see, we would undertake political discourse... However, we do not have the time nor the patience to deal with people who focus on precise legalities and precise definitions of things, and the supposed precise interpretation of laws according to their perceived reality. We're also undergoing investigations into a potentially world-threating conspiracy led by a bunch of Void Lurkers who are determined to commit deicide." I raised an eyebrow. Erk finally spoke up; "So... I'm going to learn how to teleport to places?" Praetor Nocturnus raised his right hand to his face, and bent his head down ever so slightly, whilst shaking his head. Dracus-Ux spoke up, "Yes. Exactly right. Come with me Erk, we shall begin the first lesson!" Erk and Dracus-Ux both got up, and went out of the room. "So the world is threatened. And I am once again called to play a part in the defense of it. I dare say my son will have a very hard legacy to beat..." I said. Ursus Kerik chuckled and replied, "If only you knew... Fajyr Sigus, or as you call it - fate - has many plans for you." "Fajyr Sigus? I'm not familiar with the name, but it sounds vaguely... Familiar." I said. Praetor Nocturnus, Zyklan Kek raised his left arm and the room grew dark -- I could only see Praetor Nocturnus and myself, the others and the room itself for that matter seemed to cease to exist. Zyklan Kek spoke at last; "You have much to learn. This, young Navor, is a darkness within the Void. Here we shall discuss the mysteries of the universe, and it is here you will learn Magyricism." I looked around, and saw nothing but seemingly endless darkness -- except when I looked toward Praetor Nocturnus. "You see, the Tribunal was founded to safeguard the most terrifying knowledge we have of the Trikash." ''Praetor Nocturnus said. "''The Trikash discovered the whereabouts of the ... Gods, if you will. They found ways to reach Zafeski, the Serpent, Fajyr Sigus... And others. With this knowledge at their disposal, they played the most dangerous game imaginable. They began to trick these beings, and have these beings try to destroy Trikash agents sent out -- to the beings surprise, the agents were equipped with apparatuses that capture the energies that would have otherwise destroyed them. What's more, they even tricked beings into fighting one another -- all the while Trikash actors would steal from the beings whilst they were busy." "Within a short time, the Trikash amassed an arsenal of weaponry -- their scientists and techno-magi were making dozens of revolutionary discoveries every day. These discoveries, combined with the energy collected in the apparatuses, provided the Trikash with the means to understand the actual mechanisms that make the universe work." "One day though, all this progress ceased. Immediately. The Trikash discovered a secret that no mortal is to know. This is where we conclude this session. Until you are a Magyr, I can not tell you what follows." Praetor Nocturnus said. "I... Don't know what to say." I said. Praetor Nocturnus nodded, and he lowered his left arm. The room we were in previously seemed to come back into existence. Along with all those who were present. Magyr, Ursus Kerik looked at me for a moment. Finally he spoke, "So you've spoken with Praetor Nocturnus. How was that?" I nodded and said nothing. "Must've gone good. It's rare for the initiates to be left this stunned."' ''Magyr, Vysil Mythrandis said. "''Hah, indeed. I'll take him to a room, when I return we'll discuss the Lurkers." Magyr, Ursus Kerik said before getting up and leading me to a room down a hallway. Magyricism, I From the Perspective of James Navor II "I must ask, after your order's plan and all is done... Do I then get to return to my kingdom?" I asked. "No. You're missing our whole intent. You.. Belong to the order now, if you follow my meaning. It's a bit cruel, but in essence the moment we take someone new onboard, they're bound to serve us 'til death." Magyr, Vysil Mythrandis said solemnly. "I can at least resume communications with close friends though, or send word to my people?" I asked. "No. You may not. You are Magyv, Fyrov from this point forwards. This... James Navor, second of his name, is dead. His communcications are likewise, dead. You no longer have friends or family outside this order; you are dead to them, they are dead to you. Keep it this way." Vysil Mythrandis said. "Do I at least get a say in my new name?" I asked, curious at what else this order would aim to deprieve me of. "Not, really, no. Though, you are just Fyrov now. That is, as you say a peasantry name. Your... Surname if you will, has yet to be decided. It's decided when you show exceptional skill in an arcane art. Until then, you are, as your name suggests; Is Without Name. You'll get used to it." Vysil said. "Now then, that's all your questions. Now you answer mine. Have you fathered any children, if so, how many?" Magyr, Vysil Mythrandis asked. "Yes, I have. One that I personally know and have helped to raise... One, maybe, two others whose fate I know not." I said, mildly put-off by the realization my past was quite shameful. Vysil raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Quite... Interesting. Okay. Of the son you raised, what is he currently doing with his life?" "He's.. With the Royal Legion.. Why does it matter?" I replied. "Curious is all. Any prior experience with esoteric orders and that which normal people deem esoteric, arcane, and forbidden?" Vysil asked, taking a sip of tea afterwards. "I was... Involved with the Knights of Argoth, a militant following of Argoth." I said. "Argoth? Which? The Nether Spirit, or the man?" Vysil seemingly perked up as he heard my response, and seemed eager for a response. "I believe it was the Nether Spirit, but with some elements of the man. A cruel Nether Spirit who found a saintly man, sought to make the saint stumble. So he possessed the Saint, instead of making the Saint stumble -- the Saint transformed the Nether Spirit into a creature which craved that which is good. The whole order was focused on the principle that anyone, or thing, can be used for the greater good -- and that those who are of the greater good should turn their enemies and adversaries into allies. " I said. Vysil almost spoke, but paused for a moment and sipped some tea. He took down a few notes, then spoke; "Tell me of Fallnavor, your rise to power. How'd that come to pass?" I remained silent a moment. Vysil said nothing for that moment. I answered; "I disapproved of my cousin's methods. I spoke with him, we devised a plan, and we faked his death - and then I took the crown." I said. "That is a wonderful story. The Akarvians told me the same. But that is not the truth." Vysil leaned in as he said this. "There... Was a conspiracy. In private I spoke with Jaykay and addressed my concerns. He shrugged them off. I was angry, so I found some like-minded people and we hatched a conspiracy to dethrone Jaykay. I couldn't bring myself to actually killing him, so I arranged for him to be sent to Krolesk instead of death." I said meekly. "That would make more sense - crowns are rarely handed over without fight. Now do tell me, who were these conspirators?" Vysil asked. "Josh Falls mainly. He came from a prominent family, and ran a smuggling business. He acquired the weapons we needed, and paid off the right guards. It was primarily me and him, while some other nobles partook in our conspiracy - their role was nothing more than staying silent and keeping things in order during the transition of power." I said. "I see. So your entire administration, your whole reign, was built on falsehoods. This complicates things beyond a doubt - thankfully, it doesn't matter as Naovr is dead . All the same, tell me about Josh Falls." Vysil said, he seemed slightly put-off with learning the truth of the matter. "Josh Falls... I don't know his whole story. Prominent family, became a smuggler, worked with Mister Cuddles - A twisted Nether Spirit. My understanding is that they were doing some experiments in the Nether, the nature of which I don't know. I know that Falls wasn't content with the theory that the Nether was the embodiment of evil, he wanted more freedom and resources to delve into this curiosity... Which, part of the pay-off for aiding my rise to power was that he would get soldiers and guards at his disposal. Sadly, none of which were ever seen again." I said, reflecting on my past choices - I realize, in hindsight, I should've watched matters more closely. "Mister Cuddles... That sounds like the name of a clown. Benign. So Josh Falls is the evil mastermind I have my quarrel with, that is good to know. What came of him; where is he?" Vysil asked eagerly. "He's dead. I... I made a deal with Jason Vrock - I was told that Josh Falls would be killed before he could reach Krolesk, before he'd ever have the chance to meet with Jaykay." I said. "Tell me about this deal." Vysil said. "It's not a matter I can simply jump into, there is backstory!" I said. "Good, tell the backstory too, just get to the point: what are the details of this deal?" ''Vysil said, seemingly not thrilled with the notion of having to hear backstory unrelated to his inquery. "''I arrived in Krolesk, with some compatriots. Jason Vrock took us in as guests, but he seperated us. He was eager to know about Fallnavor, which I told him of abundantly. Eventually he flew into a fit of rage, and had me locked up. He came to me one day, to my dungeon cell, and told me that I was being traded for Josh Falls. He wanted to know about Josh Falls -- I lied to him, telling him Josh Falls had connections in Krolesk and was planning to overthrow him, I urged him to have Josh Falls killed in transport before he could begin conspiring against him." I said. "This just explains so much... Pointlesxs dead end. Talk to me about ... " Vysil paused and flipped through his notes. He continued; "I am at a loss... Hm.. Tell me more of the Knights of Argoth. Your role in all of that. It seems to be the only avenue that might not yield distasteful results." Vysil said, seemingly unpleased with my life story. "The Knights of Argoth.. They were the main force behind the founding of Fallnavor. In truth, they were more a secret society than proper knightly order. They were the thread that united the powerful families of Fallnavors early on, though their influence was soon ended as Samantha Navor rose to power; she purged known gathering places of the order. She had a few of its members killed in public, though she forbade news of this from getting out. It was after these public executions that I took an interest in the order, I heard mumblings that they planned a revolution against the queen. However, with the queen's death soon after... Those plans fell apart. It's how I came to meet Josh Falls." I said. Vysil had no reaction, so I continued; "My role wasn't much at first, just attend the meetings - speak when spoken to. Honestly it wasn't more than a dinner party in truth. Though, I did establish connections with key members of the government through it. After my rise to power, I gave permission for government funds to be used for the building of a cathedral for the Knights of Argoth. A token gesture of thanks." I said. "So this order... Was basically just an incredibly lame social gathering? How depressing. James Navor the Second was a very lame man, I must say. Though this is good, I am pleased with your honesty. You seem to mean well, despite... Failing to pursue good moral actions, which is ... concerning, but we've had to work with worse." ''Vysil said. Vysil reached under the table and retrieved a book, a seemingly old manuscript. It was heavily embroidered, and had numerous arcane symbols and sigils on it. He placed it on the table in front of me and looked me in the eye. "''This Magyv, Fyrov is the Magyr Manuscript. It's a spellbook, and despite it's looks it is incredibly durable. You are to study this, under the guidance of Praetor Nocturnus. For the mean time, until he the time he chooses, you are free to study the book on your own - it's unlikely you'll make sense of it on your own." Vysil said before getting up to his feet. "So.. I passed the test?" I asked. Vysil shot an uncertain and bemused look and spoke, "Oh no. My bad. It was no test. I just wanted to know about your life is all. It is ... Sorry, was, my job as Chief Archive Keeper to record peoples' life stories. I like to stay in the habit of it. The test is whether or not you'll succeed in your first assignment - which, you've clearly not been given an assignment yet." Vysil then nodded and went on his way, out of the room. Some Time Later ... I and Erk crossed paths in the hallway per chance. Erk seemed excited, and when he saw me asked energetically; "Navor! How was the test with Vysil? Was it good? Did he give you a book?" I nodded and replied to Erk, "Yes, he did. And he gave me a new name... Mgyv, Fyrov." Erk seemd thrilled. "Oh my! Exciting. My name was... Mygorik, Varsleu. You definitely got the cooler name though! I'm jealous." ''Erk said. We then parted ways - as we both were required in different rooms by different members of this esoteric order. It began to dawn on me... James Navor II, was by all account, dead. Magyv, Fyrov is who I am now. Inquiry, I '''From the Perspective of Consul Seidrik Hargen' I waited patiently for a time, for them to show up. They did show at last, just on time. Lycaon Dravicus walked in through the door, followed by Sazar Dravicus, Arcadius Dravicus was close behind. A moment passed, and a man entered wearing gray robes, he introduced himself as Orellius. Greetings were brief, and all assumed a seat in front of my table. "I have sent for you all because I .. was seemingly visited by the elusive Tribunal of Krolesk. I want to know all I can about them, and I am led to believe at least one of you knows something of note." I said. Lord Patriarch of the Dravii, Sazar Dravicus replied; "If we knew anything of this... At least, the Dravii that is, I can't speak for our robed friend ... Why would we tell you?" I cracked my neck and shoulders then looked intently at Sazar. "Because I am Consul of Krolesk. Unlike my predecessor, I have no issue with leveling all of Skythos. I invite the notion frankly, I think its long past time Krolesk did something bold to remind the world just who exactly inhabits Krolesk." I said, staring deeply into Sazar's eyes. He seemed mildly unnerved at the notion presented. "You do realize that would be an act of war. The Voldranians--" Sazar was saying, but how dull it was. I interrupted; "The Voldranians do not concern me in the slightest. I will put Skylyn back under Krolesk'Kan rule by any means necessary, if the need should arise. Weak Krolesk'Kan leaders were willing to let you walk all over Krolesk in exchange for payment. I however, am not one such weak leader." "But this is madness. Surely we're all better off working together, for the greater good?" Arcadius intervened. "Yes, we are all better off working towards the good interests of Krolesk, I will not disagree." I said. My point has surely been emphasized by now. "Do remember how you became Consul, Seidrik. Or need I remind you?" Lycaon said. "Ah yes, by treachery devised by Skythion zealots. I am well aware. Now I do hope you surely remember that Krolesk has enough sway with the Voldranian powers to put Skylyn a hundred meters below sea level. Sure they might be a little angry over it, but so long as claim to have saved the civilians -- what few there are -- they really don't care. You see, the Dravii'n Skylyn in its arrogance forgot to foster good relations with the Voldranians. That is your downfall." I said. Lycaon remained silent. Sazar seemed reluctant to give me reason to further advance my point. Arcadius, being the lowest ranking Dravii present had no legitimate cause to speak. The robed one, Orellius piped up; "I must've missed the memo about this being marriage counseling. I was under the impression this was a meeting to... Deal with some pressing matter?" I smiled. "Forgive us our quarrel, Orellius. We've a long history, troubled you might say. I did invite all of you to discuss the Tribunal of Krolesk. With our previous discussion out of the way, hopefully if the Dravii know anything ... They'll be so kind as to share." I said. Lycaon, Sazar and Arcadius shot eachother various looks for a time. Arcadius then spoke up; "Yes... The Tribunal of Krolesk has a seemingly long reach, or history at least. They previously did a lot in the Easter Isles, I believe that is the origin point of their magic school. They've also been sighted in the frozen south too, we don't know what they were doing out there." I slowly nodded. "I see. Their magic school you say? Do you know anything more of this?" I asked. "Yes. The standard magic school, if you can call it that, generally consists of healing magic, maybe some petty destruction magic, sometimes the conjuring of night crawlers and occasionally borderline necromancy. Whereas the Tribunal variant of magic is more... They sneak into peoples' minds, and manipulate reality as it appears. They're keen on illusion magic, making it look like there's some horrible beast in front of you -- when there's truly nothing. It's a deceitful magic. One branch of it however... Is quite destructive. --"''Arcadius said. "''Arcadius..." Sazar said, motioning for him to stop. Sazar then continued; "There was an event in Skylyn some time ago... The Crisis of Skythos it was coined. Members of the Tribunal showed up and convinced our mages to investigate portal magic. They did investigate, under false pretenses. In the end... Tynthak was released. A... Very dangerous mage who was condemned to the Nether some time before. Tynthak was..." Sazar seemed reluctant to finish his comments. "Tynthak was a member of the Tribunal who went rogue. He was captured in the end and provided the Dravii with information relating to the Tribunal of Krolesk. His information proved vital, and was laster shared with the Archon of Ardenvol. Tynthak revealed the Tribunal of Krolesk injects it's recruits with a serum to increase the potency of their magic and... To trigger a sense of loss of identity - so that the Tribunal can give them a new name, and make them... Essentially, elite mage assassins. Though, in truth they're not the run of the mill assassins. They only target the most heinous of rogue mages who are legitimate threats to the interests of Krolesk and its people." Orellius stated. "Wonderful... So this loss of identity, do you know anymore of it?" I asked, interested in the possibilities. "It's... Tynthak isn't the most reliable source. But he claimed that the loss of identity. the whole associated ritual, is so that the Tribunal Mages -- or, Magyrs, I should say, will never be able to be compromised by threats to friends or family. It's a remarkbale notion in all honesty." Sazar stated. "The knowledge that Tynthak provided also proved useful in... Getting the Archon of Ardenvol to do some research on our behalf. They looked into the theorized serum. Using a type of Kysteric as a base. Their results were sporadic and inconsistent, until they tried to enchant the serum. Then results proved more stable. Of course-- that was before the Arden decided to try creating a hybrid of human and Kal'Krish. Which.. Was never part of the agreement." Lycaon said. "I see, I see... Do you still have Tynthak in custody?" I asked. "No. He... The Tribunal captured him, we don't know if he's still alive or dead or what." Arcadius said. Sazar shot Arcadius a look of anger. "Additionally.. Despite his capturing.. He refused to talk at all after the first week. We couldn't get a word out of him, other than 'Aeil Yun Brakk'n' which is... A kind of proto-Trikash. It's meaning is "'Death is swift'" which... It made no sense." Orellius said. I was incresingly convinced, Orellius was not a mere man. Proto-Trikash is something very few scholars know of, even fewer can translate it. What's more he always spoke on-point. "Orellius, who are you, really?" I asked. "I don't catch your meaning. I am Orellius 'Von Verriky." Orellius said. I raised an eyebrow, and replied; "'' 'Von verriky? Of the Voider Depths? That is no surname a self-respecting Skythion would keep, nor one native to Krolesk, and is lacking the jyts which the Easter Isle tongue is so keen on."'' I said. I continued; "So who are you, really?" Sazar interrupted; "This is madness Seidrik. Cease at once!" Lycaon added; "I concur, this is maddening. He is Orellius." Arcadius seemed confused, I suspect he might've caught onto what I too was suspicious of. "Orellius -- is that even your real name? It's not... Tynthak O'S--" I spoke, only to be interrupted by Lycaon jumping across the table to try to silence me with his hand. The guards acted swiftly and pulled Lycaon off, and forced him back into his seat. "I say Lycaon, does Skylyn want a war so badly? What is the harm in uttering a name?" I said. I was finally onto their play. "It's... Arcadius, will you take Orellius out of the room a moment?" Sazar said. Arcadius got up, as did Orellius and they left the room. Sazar continued; "Orellius isn't just a man, I'm sure you've figured that out. He is Tynthak, but well... Unaware of it. Uriel Sol figured out a method to practice what the Tribunal of Krolesk does to its recruits - make them forget their identity. The issue is, Uriel Sol couldn't replicate it exactly, so its a fragile state. In Orellius' case, the spell is broken if you utter his name.. " "Ah, wonderful. The deceit of the Dravii runs deep indeed then. I want to meet with Tynthak, a Tynthak aware of his identity." I said. "We can't. He knows... Too much about the Citadel. He'd.." Sazar said, reluctant again to shed light on some matter. Lycaon spoke; "Tynthak knows things we can't risk Krolesk knowing, let alone anyone for that matter." I smiled. "You seem to think I care about Dravii'n secrets, and keeping them secret." I said. "It's different. These things would... Attract unsavory mages. If these things fell into the wrong hands ..." Sazar said, again with being reluctant. "So reluctant. The issue Sazar, is that these things, whatever they are... They're already IN the wrong hands. Krolesk has more than enough space and security for them. Now I'm just more eager to hear what Tynthak has to say." ''I said. "''Guards! Detain these two for a time. Put them in the guest chambers." I said. The guards in the room closed in. Lycaon reached for his sword but Sazar shook his head in opposition to the idea. The guards took them away. Now it is time to deal with Tynthak and Arcadius. I must get to the bottom of the matter of the Tribunal - and it seems to me, the Dravii know a lot more of this order of mages than they're willing to let on. Category:New Voldrania Category:Story